Reddie's little pieces
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: One shots y drabbles de Reddie (Richie Tozier y Eddie Kasprak) con motivo de la #ReddieWeek2019
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Escribí esto con motivo de la #ReddieWeek2019 Espero les guste  
**N/A:** Este angst está ligado un poco con mi otro fic Obstacle 1, pero no es necesario leerlo para entender este. Ah, y me basé tanto en la película como en el libro xd

* * *

**Obstacle 2**

—Eddie

Tu voz parece el espectro de un niño de diez años. Murmuras con timidez el nombre de él y tu inexperto corazón palpita rápidamente.

La brisa del atardecer revuelve tus rizos rebeldes. Es agradable sentir la frescura del viento en la cara, ¿no? Deberías quitarte las gafas y tallarte los ojos para apreciar mejor al chico que tienes frente a ti.

Eddie te mira con sus ojos cafés brillantes. Un ligero sonrojo adorna sus mejillas y tú te das cuenta de que los colores del atardecer combinan perfectamente con el tono de su rostro. Los latidos de tu corazón te golpean contra el pecho gritando desesperadamente que estás enamorado de ese chico.

Jamás pudiste decirlo claramente. Quizá es por eso que tallaste las iniciales de ambos en el Puente de los Besos. R + E. Richie y Eddie: un tributo a la disonancia de reconocer tus sentimientos hacia Eddie y sentirte una basura a causa de ello.

—Eds, ¿qué es, qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntas tartamudeando. ¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en una copia del Gran Bill?

Eddie sonríe. Dios, cuando Eddie sonríe, bien sabes que no puedes controlar los colores de tu rostro ni el temblor de tus labios que clama por besarlo.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —repite el joven, irónico. Su ceja castaña se levanta—. ¿Es eso lo que me estás preguntando, Bocazas? Eres un idiota.

Rápidamente, miras las iniciales marcadas. R+E. Bajas el brazo. Miras a Eddie.

—Sabía que, si esperaba, te iba a encontrar aquí, Richie.

Tu corazón da un vuelco. Estás haciendo tu mayor esfuerzo por controlarte y no abalanzarte sobre el joven de pantaloncillos cortos y cangurera azul. Quieres abrazarlo, quieres besarlo. Pero antes tienes que decir algo.

—Eds, la última vez no fui capaz de decírtelo. Yo…—Das un paso hacia delante. Piensas que Eddie se apartará; en cambio, él te interrumpe.

—Lo sé. Lo sé, Richie. Tampoco te lo pude decir la última vez.

—¿Sabes qué? —preguntas confundido.

Eddie curva sus suaves labios en una sonrisa. ¿Cómo no amarlo? ¿Cómo no sentir que no puedes vivir en un mundo donde Eds no está?

Con un gesto, él señala la marca de sus iniciales. Todo tu cuerpo se pone cálido. Estás sonrojado.

—¿Cómo es que…?

Te quedas quieto. El aliento se ha escapado de tu cuerpo. Tus lentes están empañados y los colores del ocaso se consumen ante la inminente noche.

Los brazos de Eddie son suaves, pequeños. Se aferran a tu cuerpo como si quisieran fundirse en ti.

—Lo sé, estúpido. Desde el principio. No tienes por qué seguírtelo guardando. Yo también siento lo mismo.

El viento entre los árboles jamás ha sido tan silencioso.

Tus ojos se cubren por una capa de lágrimas. Sientes que tus piernas tiemblan y quieres caer de rodillas. Es una buena idea, así estarás a la altura de Eddie. Así podrás abrazarlo.

¿Y por qué no? Caes de bruces contra el suelo. Se ha escuchado el golpe de tus rodillas en el asfalto de la cuidad fantasma. Has tomado a Eddie entre tus brazos con todas tus fuerzas.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¡No pude protegerte!

Te desgarras la garganta a gritos desesperados. Así como se desgarró tu corazón al ver a Eddie con los ojos perdidos y los labios cubiertos de sangre; así como se desgarró el brazo de Eddie bajo las mandíbulas de Pennywise. Así como se ha desgarrado Derry y el Puente de los Besos en donde tallaste las iniciales cuando eras apenas un niño de diez años, enamorado irremediable e inocentemente de Edward Kaspbrak.

¿Dónde estás, Richie? ¿Quién eres ahora? Tus ojos están demacrados bajo las líneas de coca, tu voz se ha agravado gracias a las botellas de Whiskey, tu cuerpo treinta y ocho años luce pálido y cansado. Tu corazón destrozado nunca unió sus piezas. Ahora estás parado bajo las ruinas de tu ciudad, con tu inicial y la de Eddie marcada sobre tu brazo a punta de navaja.

Nada de lo que más amaste persiste.

¿Estás abrazando a Eddie o a su recuerdo?

—Estoy aquí, Richie. No tienes que preocuparte más. Aquí estoy.

Y sabes que él está mintiendo, porque él no está ahí.

La vida es irónica y cruel, ¿sabes por qué? Tú amabas a Eddie de la misma forma en la que su corazón latía por ti. Pero hay dos obstáculos. El primero, es que Eddie está muerto. Y el segundo, es que todo lo que existía de él, se ha derrumbado junto a esa ciudad.

* * *

Gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Este es mi segundo aporte para la #ReddieWeek2019

**Prompt: **Gay Panic

* * *

**DON'T YOU KNOW I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU?**

Richie se relamió los labios. Su corazón era una bomba de tiempo amenazando con explotar en miles de pedazos pequeños y patéticos.

Se preguntó si alguna vez había sentido algo similar. Un nido de mariposas revoloteaba dentro de su estómago, sus mejillas ardían y el sudor de su cara haría que en cualquier momento se le resbalaran las gafas hasta la nariz.

Eddie estaba frente a él, dándole la espalda. Y Richie se dio cuenta que el resto del grupo estaba a años luz de distancia. En ese momento sólo podía prestar atención a Eddie, y es que jamás estaría dispuesto a apartar la mirada del más joven, aunque hubiera una masacre fuera de esa burbuja.

—Tsk—se quejó Eddie, mirando al moreno de reojo. Las arrugas entre sus ojos le daban un aspecto adorable, como la de un ratoncillo molesto—. ¿Ya terminaste? No tienes que escribir un libro, idiota.

—Paciencia, Eds. Todos los artistas necesitan tiempo para la inspiración—respondió Richie haciendo una de sus voces, y colocó su pluma sobre el papel pegado en la espalda de Eddie.

—¿Qué tonterías dices? En primera, no eres ningún artista. Y segunda: solo tienes que escribir una cosa positiva y otra negativa. ¿Necesitas un doctorado para eso?

—Ya. Pero eso no necesito escribírtelo, Eddie Spaghetti. Todos saben que eres…

—Cierra la boca y escríbelo, idiota—ordenó el castaño, apartando la mirada del otro.

¿Cómo había llegado Richie hasta ese punto? Fácil. En primer lugar, no se trataba de algo que él mismo haya planeado (¡jamás!). Era fin de curso, y con tal motivo la profesora había organizado una dinámica para sus alumnos. Consistía en que cada uno se pegaba a la espalda una hoja dividida a la mitad. La primera columna estaba destinada a los atributos positivos de la persona, mientras que en la otra columna se anotaban los aspectos negativos. Todos tenían que escribir sobre la espalda de sus compañeros de forma anónima.

Richie y Eddie vagaron por el salón de clase durante quince minutos, anotando sobre las espaldas de sus compañeros cosas _random_. Para Richie fue toda una aventura escribir sobre los demás con su típico sentido del humor, hasta que llegó el momento de escribirle a Eddie.

Eddie.

Ni siquiera él mismo sabía lo mucho que estaba enamorado de Eddie. Es que, vamos, era muy joven para comprender esas cosas de adultos.

"_¿Cosas positivas? Bueno, mi Eds es como una brújula andante; siempre sabe a dónde ir. Oh, también es muy suave y su cabello huele bien… muy bien. ¿Acaso usa el shampoo de la señora K? _

_Eddie también es inteligente, se preocupa por todos nosotros, es precavido y organizado (quizá un poco obsesivo), y sus chistes son terribles. Pero es lindo… oh, es muy lindo. Me gusta tanto…_

_Me gusta su cabello, el tono de su voz cuando habla de enfermedades extrañas y la forma en que sus ojos se cierran y su pecho se infla cuando aspira de su inhalador. Me gusta cuando compartimos la hamaca en la casa-club. Me gustan muchas cosas de Eds, ¿cómo carajo voy a elegir una sola?"_

Con la mano temblando, Richie Tozier escribió letras feas sobre la columna de cosas positivas, que se unieron en una simple e inocente confesión:

"_Eres muy lindo. Me gustas mucho."_

Nada de chistes. Nada de sarcasmo.

Y en las cosas negativas:

"_Y bueno, no me gusta que no sepas todo lo que me gusta de ti". _

—Listo, mmm. La verdad no sé qué más escribirte además de que eres un niño de mami—se burló Richie. Fue una suerte que Eddie no haya podido verle la cara en ese momento.

Eddie le arrebató la pluma bufando y escribió sobre la hoja de Richie, cuyo corazón a duras penas volvía a estabilizarse.

Richie pasó todo el camino en casa pensando que era un genio. Al fin pudo decirle a Eddie lo que sentía sin tener que decírselo directamente. Era como si se hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima. Estaba liberado, Eddie sabría lo mucho que le gustaba y se evitaba cualquier tipo de rechazo. ¡Bien hecho, Tozier!

Sin embargo, su corazón volvió a disparar contra las estrellas cuando llegó a casa y vio su propia hoja. Ahí, la inconfundible y pulcra caligrafía de Eddie sobre la columna de cosas positivas decía:

"_Siempre pones una sonrisa en mi cara, y no necesariamente porque seas gracioso, idiota."_

Lo que decía en la columna de cosas negativas hizo que Richie diera un salto y se golpeara la cabeza con su lámpara de noche. Su rostro era un poema, rojo como jitomate maduro. Su madre le preguntó desde abajo si todo estaba bien, y él no sabía que responder.

"_Siempre piensas en voz alta"._

Seguramente, cuando volviera a ver a Eds, nada sería lo mismo. Y le gustaba.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
